coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1242 (11th December 1972)
Plot Rita worries that Alan is drinking too much and asks him why he never brings Elsie to the club. Ena refuses to allow a disco at the Community Centre for Christmas and tells Ernie that Albert has lost the centre's decorations. Ken won't tell Albert who he's going out with for the night. Albert refuses to take responsibility for losing the decorations and threatens to resign when Ernie orders him to find them. Stan refuses to take on Alf's windows, telling him he's retiring due to the high levels of tax he pays. Billy, Jerry and Ray are disgusted with Stan's attitude when they realise how many jobs Hilda has on. Elsie agrees to go with Bet and Norma to the club with Ken. Ena allows Alf to put up a notice about him being a councillor, guessing that he's pushing for himself to be made mayor. Ernie tells Ena that Albert has resigned and she insists that she changes his mind as she can't cope on her own over the festive season. The ladies arrive at the club and Alan guesses that Elsie is there to keep an eye on him. Ken joins them. Billy and Alf decide to tell Hilda what Stan's up to. Lucille suggests a 1940s show in the Rovers for Christmas. The idea is enthusiastically agreed to. Bet tells Norma not to be so eager with Ken and he'll come to her. The advice works as Ken asks her to dance. Albert withdraws his resignation but won't commit to doing a monologue at the 1940s show. Ken agrees to go back with Norma after the club. Billy sends Lucille to Hilda with a story that he's found someone to buy Stan's round and she therefore finds out what he's planning. Cast Regular cast *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Man - Len Annett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Community Centre - Small hall and corridor *The Capricorn - Main room and ladies' toilets Notes *Derek Hilton accompanies Rita Littlewood in her rehearsing but is uncredited. She refers to him as "Derek" in dialogue". The Derek Hilton Trio appears later in the episode but is similarly uncredited. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ladies night at the Capricorn. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,161,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Alf Roberts (about Stan Ogden): “If you had him on the back of a tandem with you, he’d chuck the pedals away and swear he was saving you weight.” Category:1972 episodes